Talk:The Synthetic Uprising/@comment-32805419-20160410003413
*9:35 TheEnderGamer A giant gem falls from the sky *9:35 Finn168719 Maybe the idea will involve the Cytrons *9:36 Hiddenlich *It is nighttime in the Finnitanian capital city *Most residents are sleeping *Finn's bedroom is consumed with haze as he sleeps *Set the scene Finn. What is your character currently dreaming about?* *9:39 Finn168719 Not sure *9:39 Hiddenlich Make something up *9:40 Beckitten27 meanwhile, beck is at her house *9:40 Finn168719 In the dream, the Simonese Multiverse is going to collapse *due to lack of military *9:41 Hiddenlich *Finn (if he is watching the collapse) is approached by blue Centigeists *9:41 ADgee AD was dreaming about explosions,for some reason *9:42 Beckitten27 dreaming about random stuff *9:42 ADgee AD : zzzzz........spaghetti..zzzzzzzzzzz.cheese... *9:42 Beckitten27 just because i can *9:42 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm... *Which the Simonese Multiverse's territory is constantly invaded by the Finnittanians, Armagetians, Keejodians, Centinids, etc. military *9:43 ADgee AD wakes up from a nightmare,fells from bed and flips the whole mattress,causing it to fall onto him *9:44 Hiddenlich Gwonam approaches Finn on his flying carpet *9:45 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm... Hello. *9:45 Hiddenlich Gwonam: Your majesty! The Cytrons have seized 1/3 of Finnitania! *9:45 Finn168719 Finn: Oh well, We better send our military to stop the Cytrons. *9:45 Hiddenlich *The Centigeists show Finn the Centigeist destroying thousands of life sustaining worlds, and killing trillions *9:45 Beckitten27 beck wakes up for no reason *9:46 Hiddenlich Gwonam: *Lagging* Sir! The military has been bomb-ba-ba-ba-ba *Gwonam becomes a Reigovaut, and attacks Finn *9:46 Finn168719 Finn pulls out the EMP pistol and shoots at the Reigovaut *9:46 ADgee AD fells asleep again,but stands up and goes walking,due to being sleepwalker *9:47 Hiddenlich Centigeist: Finn, father of Finnitania... all life in the Trolliverse is at the verge of extinction *The Reigovaut is not effected by the EMP, and crushes Finn *9:47 Beckitten27 Beck: that was a good sleep *9:47 Hiddenlich *Finn wakes up *9:47 ADgee Finn then sees AD sleepwalking *9:47 Hiddenlich His covers are very wet from the haze in the room, but he is unaware of the haze coming *9:48 Finn168719 Finn: What the... *9:48 Hiddenlich *Nevermind *The covers are just wet *9:48 ADgee AD starts wandering around the street,while asleep *Dudegi WC has joined the chat. *9:49 Beckitten27 beck: now what do i do? *9:49 Hiddenlich *9:49 Beckitten27 hi dudegi *9:49 ADgee He's attracted to the smell of cheese *hi WC *9:49 Dudegi WC *9:49 Beckitten27 sorry wc *that was my bad *9:49 ADgee \o/ *9:49 Dudegi WC lel *9:50 Beckitten27 resume RP *9:50 ADgee ok *AD goes to milky food store,and starts picking up things without noticing *9:51 Finn168719 Finn gets out of bed *9:51 Beckitten27 Beck: i guess i'll just play video games or something *9:51 Hiddenlich A messenger breaks down Finn's door *Messenger: YOUR MAJESTY! THE CYTRONS HAVE TOPPLED THE CENTINID GOVERNMENT! *9:51 TheEnderGamer A random guy runs in through the door *9:51 ADgee gtg bed *9:51 TheEnderGamer Guy: YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS *9:51 Beckitten27 ok ad